1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for interactive contouring of seismic data for providing a three-dimensional reproduction of various structural layers within an area defined by intersecting shooting lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is primarily contemplated in connection with marine seismic surveys, but it is to be understood that the method can be used for treating seismic data generally, i.e. data which are collected in connection with land seismic surveys.
However, for the sake of simplicity the present invention will be described in connection with a marine seismic system.
In connection with marine seismic surveys, there is used a seismic vessel which is sailing along specific lines in the area which is to be investigated with respect to any hydrocarbon or similar deposits or similar, a so-called hydrophone cable of several kilometers length being towed behind the vessel, as well as devices for generating sound waves which are transmitted downwardly towards the sea bed. The sound waves are reflected from the sea bed and layers therebelow and are detected by sensitive hydrophones arranged along the hydrophone cable.
The echo signals which return to the hydrophone cable are supplied to and treated in large computers on the seismic vessel, and these treated data form the basis for the production for seismic maps. The maps are used by geologists and geophysicists for the selection of places where test drilling is to be effected.
The production of the seismic maps can take place in a land based data installation and the final determination of the maps is carried out by an interpreter on the basis of so-called interpretation data which in turn refer to the data provided along the shooting lines.